


Bad End Battalion

by SpectralGuacamole



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectralGuacamole/pseuds/SpectralGuacamole
Summary: It's a magical girl massacre.





	Bad End Battalion

_“Prepare to be jinkied.”_

\- Velma

* * *

A bulging purple lightning rod pushed up into Jupiter’s rear clouds with a stiff grunt and a small amount of resistance. The back of her green skirt slid down like a small vanity curtain over the massive male anatomy joining her from behind. Her gasps raised in pitch as her ponytail bounced in rhythm with her slathered hips. The increased pressure invading her back made her lean further into the imposing male figure she was already riding from the front. Her gloved hands clawed into the shoulders of her front partner as he kept her held up by her thighs.

The males alternated their thrusts into her two ends at a pace that told her who was in charge without bringing her any lasting injury, rocking her back and forth like she was sitting in the middle of a see-saw with a double pair of wrecking balls swinging below her pelvis. Her Sailor Suit was designed for fighting hostile invaders, but with a little bit of pulling and shuffling some things around, it was also perfect for copulating with them. The sounds of her inhuman attackers were a slurred combination of sharp chuckles and sweet groans of complaint.

Jupiter was only one of the many female voices screaming in the dark ceremonial chamber. Eight Sailor Senshi in all had failed in their fight against the Empire of Zolar and became imperial captives. The leaders of Zolar were of the aristocratic and posh sort, like futuristic Victorian era British naval commanders from a deep space Bermuda Triangle. But the fallen Sailor Team didn’t have dignity of being killed by the Empire. They didn’t even have the pleasure of being handled by its more civilized leaders. Instead, they were brought onboard and tossed down into the dungeon decks of the mothership. It was a dreary unforgiving place occupied by a much different Zolar caste: The Ballustradions.

The simplest way to describe them was seven-foot-tall space elves. Their ears were pointed, their eyes were beady yellow, and their grinning mouths were punctuated by slightly exaggerated canines. Their skin tones came in a wide variety of sweat-soaked blues, purples, greens, oranges, yellows, and reds, and their long pale hair was brushed down past their waists. Serving as the empire’s ceremonial corrupters, each one wore a diadem adorned with a pair of black opals and (just as a formality) an ornate loincloth that barely concealed their glamorous masculinity. Their narrow and chiseled proportions made them appear statuesque, almost like a roost of diabolical angels.

The damp, empty, sauna-smelling section of the ship they inhabited was dimly lit only with red emergency lighting. The chamber had devolved into a chaotic orgy where the male participants were mostly naked and the female participants were clad in worn down scraps of Sailor Suits.

This was the altar where Sailor Senshis were destroyed so more worthwhile beings could be created. In the beady amber eyes of the Ballustradions, they were seen as only raw heaps of meat that needed to be seasoned and injected with spices. These low-ranking, high-stamina members of the Zolar armada were the best creatures in the universe suited for the task, as their only purpose for existence was to use the firm and buff equipment hanging between their legs to convert one conquered alien species into another. The most reliable method for turning Sailor Senshi into Zolar Sentinels was to exhaust their energy and expose them to foreign genetic material.

It was a scene of savagery and assured dominance. Moon’s braids were used as reins. Mars had her wrists tied together in her purple back ribbon. Venus’s yellow scarf ribbon was being used as a blindfold. Uranus was on all fours, Neptune was on her back with her legs up, and Pluto’s tanned hide was flopped every which way as her enemies made a womanly pincushion out of her. Most of the business between the Sailor Team and the Ballustradions was happening up front, but Jupiter wouldn’t be the last to take a customer backdoors.

Mercury, contrary to many of her teammates, had _fully_ accepted her fate and decided she was going to have fun in her final act as a human being. The front of her leotard was torn open down to her belly button. She was crawling forward with her chest pushed against the lap of a swollen (both in terms of his overall physique and what was going on downstairs) indigo-tinted stud, using her top self as a pair of massage bags with his girth nestled comfortably in between. Her mouth was playfully gaping open and her tongue was hanging out as she anxiously stimulated the musky chemicals getting ready to rupture out of his loins. Her nipples were as rigid and rock solid as the enlarged thing sliding between them.

Below the soaked tatters of her short blue skirt, her waist bounced back and forth and stirred in clockwise motions against a second male crouching behind her. Her boots wrapped around his narrow waist as she locked herself in position to receive her reckoning. In that moment, her flowery folds housed the same throbbing alien organ that had been thrust into women from no less than a thousand different otherworldly races. Whether it was from Earth or it was from Zenotron Gamma 6, her canal was equal to all the others. In some ways, an enlightening experience.

Anatomies were interlinked from every angle they would fit, and Zolar essence flowed freely from Point A to Point B. Women groaned and men growled at each spontaneous genetic exchange. Minutes went by. Hours. Maybe even days.

When all the raging acts of interplanetary immorality were finished, the chamber was as quiet as a nursery after lunch time. Steam gently spread through the air from humidity and from the collective body heat of the dozens lying on the floor. The female forms in the group—difficult to pick out from the mountains of shadowy lean muscle curled around them—slowly turned and made small noises in their sleep. These smaller figures were the first to rise back to their feet.

There were eight of them once they were all awake. They shook themselves off like birds after a long bath, brushing their damp hair out of their vaguely reptilian eyes. Their attires had the appearance of organic swimsuits, showing their pert feminine features through a thin material like chameleon skin. Their scaly and slightly metallic bodies were covered with a natural layer of moisture, a characteristic that had evolved from their humid origins. Their skin colors were tinted to match their elemental powers.

Giggling to each other in relief, the Empire’s captives had been reunited as the Zolar Sentinels: Dianode, Merquil, Jupitroix, Maroht, Aphrodendron, Urazane, Tritrus, and Plutellon.

The taller Ballustradions started to wake up from their exhausted slumber. A few sat up and stretched their aching bodies. They conversed with each other in low rumbling voices, studying the new female warriors from behind.

“The commanders should be pleased with these ones. They’re even stronger than what they started out as,” said one fair-haired beast.

“Looks like we trained them just right,” said another. “I never thought these little pink creatures from Earth would make such great rides.”

“You shouldn’t be too surprised. You always burst your balloons over every scrap of meat they toss down here,” a third one chuckled as he scratched the two black jewels on his forehead.

* * *

_Author’s note: Turrican Flashback is cool._

_Author’s other note: This fanfic has been edited to be Stukasa-approved. The first version had hulking space ogres. She thought I should turn them into alien Fabios._


End file.
